The Hufflepuffs
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: Cho, Harry, Cedric, Hermione The Hufflepuff gang Please read better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is the second chapter of the story "My regrets." This is an alternative universe where Cho Chang, was sorted into a different house. In this story there is Ron bashing and Not exactly nice but fair Snape. I hope you enjoy.  
There will be 2 more after this.**

******Cho: I think you are forgetting to say something  
Katniss: Yeah  
Cho: You don't even belong to JK Rowling.  
Bella: That's Right.  
Cho: Neither do you.  
Bella: EDWARD!  
Edward: I sparkle.  
Tom Riddle: Say it or I will kill you.  
Me: I don't own Harry Potter. (Runs off crying.)**

Cho pov  
"Cho Chang." My name. It was time for me to get sorted.  
I ran up to the hat, wrinkling my nose slightly at the slight smell.  
"Hmm very smart" I jumped, where was that voice coming from? "But loyal too." "Who are you?" I asked.  
"The sorting hat. Now let me sort you. It's a choice between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, where do you want to go?" I remember seeing a boy with twinkling grey eyes, chestnut brown hair and a Hufflepuff uniform and I knew where I wanted to go. "Hufflepuff please."  
"Very well. HUFFLEPUFF"

One year later I saw a boy sitting all alone on the train. He had messy black hair and green eyes behind glasses. He looked upset about something so I went over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"There was this boy." He mumbled softly  
"What did he do?"  
"He was teaching me about Hogwarts houses. He was saying rude things about a house called Hufflepuff, saying it was for stupid people that no other house could take."  
I felt anger rising in me. "So what did you say to him?"  
"I got angry at him and we had a fight. He used a spell that sounded like ut noceret mihi.  
I heard two gasps behind me and turned around, I saw my best friend, Cedric and a girl with curly brown hair and friendly hazel eyes. "Do you know what that spell means?" Cedric asked.  
"No." said the boy.  
"It means To hurt, my name is Hermione Granger what's yours" She said all in one breath.  
" I'm Cho Chang." I said.  
"I'm Harry Potter." The boy said

"Wow! You're famous!" Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said dryly but not meanly and the girl blushed a soft pink.  
"We need to get in our robes now; we'll see you at Hogwarts." Said Cedric, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff.

As soon as we were out of Earshot we started talking. "I thought the boy who live would be different said Cedric "Well maybe it's good like this, I hope he's in Hufflepuff" I remarked.

"Well we'll find out soon." Said Cedric.

At the sorting

Hermione pov

"Hermione Granger." My name I went up to the sorting hat.

"hmm very brave but not reckless. Smart but you don't value it enough to be a Ravenclaw, Ambitious but you aren't prepared to hurt anyone. You're very, very loyal . Better be HUFFLEPUFF

I felt a smile spread all over my face as I went to sit down at the table clad in yellow and black.

Harry pov

"Harry Potter." I went up to the sorting hat, trying to block out all of the muttering.  
I heard just one word before the hat shouted out

"Hufflepuff."

Cho pov

I smiled as Harry came over and sat opposite me and next to Hermione.  
"Well done you two." Cedric smiled. "You got into the house of the loyal."

We watched the rest of the sorting and saw Harrys face darken when he saw Ron Weasley.  
"He's the boy from the train that cursed me." We watched his comical reaction when the hat said Slytherin. "Poor Slytherin." Harry remarked, looking so serious we had to laugh.

Potions class

Harry pov

I saw the Slytherins laughing and felt a stab of annoyance. Just then a man with black hair button up robes. "5 points from Slytherin" he said I will not tolerate talking In class

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. "

He stopped on me

"Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
" Isn't it the draught of the living death sir?" I guessed trying to think back to when I read the book.

"Correct 5 points to Hufflepuff. Ronald where would you look if I told you to find a beozor.

" In your supplies closet." Ronald smirked

"10 points from Slytherin and be glad it isnt more. You" he said pointing to Hermione "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"  
"They're the same plant sir" Hermione said "I think they also go under the name Aconite.  
"Know it all." Muttered Ron.

I turned to face him "You will never call her that again. If you do I will put you under the Jelly legs Jinx. Do you understand. I muttered. Ron nodded his ears turning red.

Cho pov

As someone let off a dung bomb in my class I decided I would wait for Harry and Hermione. I didn't think about bringing a jumper though and it was freezing waiting in the dungeons. Finally class ended and they came traipsing out. Harry smiled when he saw me and his gorgeous green eyes lit up. Wait, where did that come from?

Time skip to Christmas

No one pov

If you had come into the Hufflepuff common room you would have found it empty. Though not for long. A tall handsome third year came in first and winked at the first year that came in behind him. They both got on brooms, the first year being the only first year seeker for a century and third year being a keeper. The next thing they did was fly up to the girls dormitory knowing from experience they couldn't just walk up it. When they got there they woke up their best friends. Cho Chang and Hermione Granger.

10 minutes later  
"Here you go Mione." Harry Potter said passing a black box with a yellow bow on it inside there was a charm bracelet with a badger on it. Cedric had one to put it was on a leather strap instead of a fine silver charm. Cho was a bit disappointed but she was pleased with her Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Then an hour later Harry shyly presented her with her real gift. It was a charm braclet like Hermione's but it also had a broom with the name Harry engraved on it as well as a book with the name Cho on it. "Oh Harry Thank you." Said Cho, with tears in her eyes.

Time skip to 4th year.

Harry Potter had a mission. His mission was to ask Cho out. After 10 minutes looking on the train he was rewarded. "Hey Harry how were the muggles?" asked Cedric.

"As they normally are." Harry sighed. "Cho can I talk to you for a minute?"

"yeah sure." Cho said. As soon as they had left Harry breced himself.  
"Chowillyougooutwithme?"

"In English please Harry."

Harry took a deep breath. "Cho will you go out with me?" Cho smiled. Today felt like the happiest day of her life "of course I will Harry." The two locked hands and walked back to the carriage where Cedric, Hermione and Ginny sat waiting expectantly. "Hey guys. We were just remembering how I joined." Said Ginny "When I first came to Hogwarts I was a silly little first year, writing in a diary that was evil." "Then," said Cho joining in " At the end of the year you were taken into the chamber of secrets. Harry saved you and we became the best of friends"

At the feast

"Hello Everyone." Said Albus Dumbledore "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we will have some guests joining us for a Triwizard competition."

"Cedric you should enter," said Hermione.  
"No it's too dangerous I don't want to get killed I like living, I don't want to come back as a sparkly vampire or something" said Cedric.

Goblet of fire

"Simmer down everyone, here are the names

Fleur Deleclour

Victor Krum

Harry potter"

A shocked murmer rippled through the school.

**Ok please review thanks for reading. Should I finish this chapter. Review if I should.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm let's see, Do I, a 13-year-old girl own Harry Potter. Well I believe the answer would have to be no. Shocker.  
If you know of any good Harry Potter, Divergent or Hunger games fanfics please recommend them to me. (I only like ones about Harry, Tris or Katniss.)**

The room went silent. And then slowly it filled with angry mutters, Harry felt his leg turn to lead but he got up and walked slowly from the Hufflepuff table, he went to the room all the other participants were.

When he walked into the room everyone's head snapped up "Ave you got a message vor us?" The Beaxbatons girl asked.  
"No," Harry said, cringing at the way his voice sounded so weak but before he had the chance to say more the door swung open and Dumbledore walked in. "Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" he said calmly. Harry tried to ignore the burning looks everyone was giving him, "No" Dumbledore clearly seemed displeased but he left Harry and went to have a harsh whispered conversation with Fudge.

Finally, at 11 everyone was allowed to leave and Harry began the short walk to the Hufflepuff common room. Almost everyone had gone up spare few upper years busy doing homework but Harry had no eyes for them. There, sitting on a large yellow sofa were Cho, Hermione and Cedric. They were quietly playing Exploding snap but their heads shot up when they saw Harry.

"Are you gonna have to participate?" Cedric said

"What do you think." Harry scowled, "I'm gonna go up. See you Tomorrow."

**Omg I am so bad at writing. The last chapter was 1000 words and this wasn't even 300. This is the first update in ages but I just don't like this story as much as I used to. I know this sounds like I'm begging for reviews but tell me what you think I should do.** **See you in another year :P**

**Ps He said Calmly.  
PPs. Tell me if you get that.**


End file.
